


Minas “classes”

by Muggyumbrella60



Category: mha
Genre: F/M, Sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muggyumbrella60/pseuds/Muggyumbrella60
Summary: Can’t say, it would ruin the story
Relationships: Ojiro/mina
Kudos: 1





	Minas “classes”

Mina walked up to ojiro and sero “Would you guys like to try out my classes, I asked the others and they all said no”, ojiro and sero exchanged looks, sero responded “no” then walked away, but ojiro decided “yeah why not”, Mina was visibly happy she jumped up and down, “Yay Yay” Mina said and she dragged ojiro to her room. After they entered the room Mina locked the door and sat on the bed, “so what are these classes about” ojiro said, “you’ll see” Mina said while smirking, she began to take off her shirt, “w-what are you d-doing Mina”ojiro said, “I was hoping to get you in private” Mina said while unhooking her bra, ojiro’s bulge was visible through his pants, while he tried to hide it mina walked to he and said “nope you have to show me or I’ll put my shirt back on” she then took off his shirt and his pants, ate started to rub his bulge through his underwear, ojiro’s face was red and filled with blush “m-Mina what are y-you doing” he said, she took his underwear off and grabbed his penis, “making you feel better after this long and stressful day”, she began giving it a handjob while massaging His tip with her tongue, she then shoved it in her mouth and started to blow him while still having her tongue under his penis giving it a slight massage, he blushed and said “M-Mina why does this feel so good”, mina then responded “because I’m going all out on you, I’ve always wanted you”, he blushed a lot, she took his penis out of her mouth and put it in between her tits and started giving him a tit job, “does this feel better” she asked him, but ojiro only moaned, she then put it back in her mouth, sucking while slipping her pants and underwear off, he picked her up and put her on the bed with her legs spread wide open, “it’s my turn” he said while taking his dick out of her mouth, he put it inside her pussy and she moaned loudly, “O-OJIRO, i-it feels so good”, as he started banging her quite hard and fast she started grabbing on to things like pillows and the bedsheets, ojiro pulled his dick out and yelled “ITS COMING” and proceeded to cover the part of her body facing him in a thick coat of cum, she managed to use her acrobatic skills to lick it all off her, she pulled him on the bed and they both fell asleep.

The End


End file.
